Vegeta Briefs: The Saiyan Who Shagged Me
by Shubhankar02
Summary: Explore the universe of Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks Briefs through this story. Will be a VegetaXBulma story with a few other couples. Will be put on hold for a month after the second chapter. Connected to my other stories 'Operation Dracul Nuts' and Gohan: Life in OSHS. Rated T for language.


**A/N- Welcome to the first chapter of my new fiction. I am only going to post one more chapter right now as 'Operation: Dracul Nuts' will continue the story till the WMAT saga. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - The following is a non-profitable FanFiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Vegeta Briefs used to be a destroyer of worlds.

Born on Vegeta, to Vegeta, the King of All Saiyans, and named Vegeta.

 _ **(G- How original.**_

 _ **Me- Shut up Gohan. This is not your story.**_

 _ **G- Oops. My bad. )**_

He had been taken away from his parents as a child to serve under the ruthless galactic tyrant, Frieza.

At a age when earthlings are hardly able to speak, he was FORCED to purge planets of sentient life, lest Frieza blow up his own planet. He considered it to be a duty. A thing he felt that he had to do as a prince. He felt the need to save his people.

But he gained nothing. Hardly a few months later, his planet was destroyed in a 'Meteor Shower'. Deep inside he knew that it was no meteor shower. It was Frieza. He was sure of that.

 _ **_LB_**_

He thought that his race had finally died out. There was, according to him, no genetically compatible race with which a Saiyan could breed.

There was no surviving females from his race. Hell, there were five males known to them who survived the planet's explosion. When these five died, the last of the Saiyan race would die out with them. Out of these five, three were directly under Frieza's thumb.

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa were all forced to obey Frieza like dogs. They were teased, troubled, injured and driven to the point of near death. But they couldn't raise their voices. They were guaranteed a long, painful death if they even tried to squeak a little.

The other two saiyans were the brothers of Raditz and Vegeta. The existence of the two saiyans was removed from records and kept secret by the other three, lest Frieza hunt them out and force them into a life which was something one wouldn't want to wish upon his enemy. That is, if your enemy is not Frieza himself.

 _ **_LB_**_

Slowly the three began to lose their morals and sanity. For them, it was kill or get killed. The same Vegeta, who began to cry upon hearing about death, now could destroy multiple planets. They actually had to deceive themselves. They forced it upon their mind that they love killing.

The few shreds of sanity that remained in them were there due to each ones link to their past.

 _ **_LB_**_

Raditz used to be lost in his memories of his childhood. When fighting hardly ever meant killing sentient and sapient beings. After all it is never easy to kill a being when he can feel, perceive emotions. He used to think about times when he spent happy moments with his family. His mother, Gine and father, Bardock were unlike most of the saiyans. They were kind and good, especially his mother. He kept on waiting for the one day, one chance, when he would meet his brother, Kakarot. The last time he saw his brother was before his brother was sent away to ... Eaarth or something. At that time his face, it looked just like his father, while his eyes were something he got from his mother. He had felt really sad when he got to know that he was to be sent away. he had even set up a crying fit which eventually helped his case as Kakarot was left on Vegeta, in the incubator until he had a detectable power level.

Oh, how he missed his brother.

 _ **_LB_**_

On the other hand Vegeta also used to think about his past although in a different manner. He kept thinking. He felt cold at heart about his planet and the fact that his father had to send him here. The latter slowly evolved into anger against his father. He felt angry, angry at the fact that he couldn't live the life he deserved, angry that his father gave him to Frieza and finally, angry at himself. He always felt that IF, if he had been stronger, if he had the strength, he could have defeated Frieza, stopped him from destroying the planet. That is why he always felt a tug inside his heart. A pull which told him to get stronger.

 _ **_LB_**_

Finally, when the three saiyans had gotten fed up of being ruled by Frieza, they planned a rebellion. That was the reason Raditz went to Earth. He wanted to get his brother for support in their rebellion against the Galactic Frieza Army. It was sad Raditz fought against his brother and died.

But on the plus point, Vegeta and Nappa did gain the knowledge about Dragon Balls through their fallen comrade's scouter.

 _ **_LB_**_

Immortality. Vegeta exploded with joy the moment he heard about the fact that he could get eternal life. He thought of it as a means to amass power enough to finally defeat Frieza. Only to have his hopes crushed both the times he tried.

 _ **_LB_**_

But what he found out later on was even more important than Immortality. Natives of Planet-A2003 aka Earth were genetically compatible with saiyans. And that too on such a scale that the resulting offspring that were exceedingly powerful. Powerful enough to hold their own against Frieza at the tender age of five, albeit temporarily. Vegeta saw this as a way, the final way to save his dying race. _ **_LB_**_

A little later on, his life was upside down. He, the prince was nothing but a weakling, while Kakarot achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation.

 _ **_LB_**_

Skip a few more months ahead and you'll find that he is now a Super Saiyan AND an expecting dad. That too with the girl being none other than Bulma. Why she chose him was a question that was asked by everyone but none ever got the answer. Maybe it was a rebound from her relationship with Yamcha or it was the natural selection acting in them.

As for him choosing Bulma was a totally different matter that he knew the answer to. Since he had met her, Vegeta had developed a huge crush on Bulma. He was more than happy to learn that she dumped the et - le, as he called Y mch . Vegeta continually wanted to approach her but was scared. That's right. Vegeta, the fearless prince, was scared.

 _ **_LB_**_

Contrary to what most think, Vegeta wasn't always the asshole humans met during the Saiyan Invasion. He also used to be a kind and compassionate individual... Well, as kind as a saiyan can get. But that aside, he used to be a good guy. One that you would enjoy talking to.

Sadly Frieza took all this away from him. Years of merciless teasing, beating and servitude would do this to anyone. He retreated into a shell. He tried to act and remain cold, to stop anything from affecting him.

All of these events in his life had rendered him socially inept. _**_LB_**_

Although Vegeta did like Bulma, he remained quiet. He still didn't know if she liked him and he was too scared to ask himself, fearing rejection. After all, in her eyes, he would be nothing other than a monster, who had killed a lot, and injured the rest, of her friends.

But when she came to him herself, he wasn't the one to turn her down. Soon he got to know that the kid who had come from the future was his son.

 _ **_LB_**_

Then during the Cell Games he saw Trunks die. That caused something inside him to snap. He no longer wanted to be the strongest. He just wanted revenge on the monster who took away his son. Over the time they had spent training together, he had formed a bond with the Trunks from the future. He thought of him as his own biological son and although he would never admit it, when his son had surpassed him he felt nothing but pride.

Slowly he felt attached to all the living beings on this planet. Birds, trees, the 'filthy humans' as he called them and the last saiyans. Yes, even Kakarot. _ **_LB_**_

Recently he had felt a deep want inside him to get his planet, his people back. He knew that he could do it easily with Dragon balls but it would break the trust that the earthling finally had in him. Even though most saiyans weren't out to kill anyone, but a few like Broly and Turles were enough to scare anyone.

Then he got an idea.

Dragon Balls could resurrect a person AND change his personality. Right?

Why not for multiple people?

Even if this didn't do though fully, he could easily control any saiyan, now that he had achieved Super Saiyan 2.

With this new plan in mind, Vegeta began to concoct a scheme to reinstate himself as the prince, no, the king of all saiyans.

All this would also gain the Earth a valuable ally.

Now for the dragon balls.

'Operation Dracul Nuts is on!' thought Vegeta, grinning to himself.

 **A/N- Now this is also finished up. Be on the lookout for the second chapter and 'Operation Dracul Nuts ' which would detail the three way chase for the dragon balls and will be posted later on in the day.**

 **Till then, Ta-Ta**

 **Shubhankar02 out.**


End file.
